langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/VI
30px |link=Alchimistul/V |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul V 30px |link=Alchimistul/VII |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VII Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ------------ ro Flăcăul plecă dezamăgit şi hotărât să nu mai creadă niciodată în vise. Îşi aminti că avea mai multe de rezolvat. Merse la magazin să cumpere de mâncare, schimbă cartea pe una mai groasă şi se aşeză pe o bancă în piaţa principală pentru ca să guste vinul pe care tocmai îl cumpărase. en So the boy was disappointed; he decided that he would never again believe in dreams. He remembered that he had a number of things he had to take care of: he went to the market forsomething to eat, he traded his book for one that was thicker, and he found a bench in the plaza where he could sample the new wine he had bought. fr Le berger s'en alla, déçu, et bien décidé à ne plus jamais croire aux songes. Il se rappela qu'il avait diverses choses à faire: il alla donc chercher de quoi manger, échangea son livre contre un autre, plus gros, et s'en fut s'asseoir sur un banc de la place pour goûter à loisir le vin nouveau qu'il avait acheté. de Der Jüngling zog enttäuscht von dannen und nahm sich vor, nie wieder an Träume zu glauben. Ihm fiel wieder ein, daß er noch einiges zu erledigen hatte: Er besorgte sich Lebensmittel, tauschte sein Buch gegen ein dickeres ein, und dann setzte er sich auf eine Bank auf dem Marktplatz, um den Wein zu kosten, den er gekauft hatte. it Il ragazzo se ne andò via deluso e deciso a non credere mai più nei sogni. Si ricordò che aveva alcune commissioni da fare: andò allo spaccio per procurarsi un po' di cibo, scambiò il suo libro con uno più voluminoso e, infine, si sedette su una panchina in piazza per gustare il vinello nuovo che aveva acquistato. es El muchacho salió decepcionado y convencido de que no creería nunca más en sueños. Se acordó de que tenía varias cosas que hacer: fue al colmado a comprar algo de comida, cambió su libro por otro más grueso y se sentó en un banco de la plaza para saborear el nuevo vino que había comprado. pt O rapaz saiu decepcionado e decidido a nunca mais acreditar em sonhos. Lembrou-se de que tinha várias providências a tomar: foi ao armazém arranjar alguma comida, trocou seu livro por um livro mais grosso, e sentou-se num banco da praça para saborear o vinho novo que havia comprado. ------------------- ro Era o zi fierbinte de vară şi vinul, printr-una din acele taine de nepătruns, reuşea să-l răcorească puţin. Oile le lăsase la intrarea în oraş, la stâna unui prieten. Cunoştea multă lume din părţile acelea, doar de asta îi plăcea să călătorească. en The day was hot, and the wine was refreshing. The sheep were at the gates of the city, in a stable that belonged to a friend. The boy knew a lot of people in the city. That was what made traveling appeal to him— fr C'était une journée chaude, et le vin, par un de ces mystères insondables comme il y en a, parvenait à le rafraîchir un peu. Ses moutons se trouvaient à l'entrée de la ville, dans l'étable d'un nouvel ami qu'il s'était fait. Il connaissait beaucoup de monde dans ces parages — et c'était bien pourquoi il aimait tant voyager. de Es war ein sehr heißer Tag, und der Wein vermochte ihn aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund zu erquicken. Die Schafe waren am Ortseingang, im Stall eines seiner neuen Freunde, gut aufgehoben. Er kannte überhaupt eine Menge Leute in dieser Gegend, und darum reiste er auch so gerne. it Era un giorno caldo e il vino, per uno di quei misteri insondabili, riusciva a rinfrescargli un po' il corpo. Le pecore le aveva lasciate all'ingresso della città, nella stalla di un suo nuovo amico. Conosceva molta gente da quelle parti, e per questo gli piaceva viaggiare: es Era un día caluroso y el vino, por uno de estos misterios insondables, conseguía refrescar un poco su cuerpo. Las ovejas estaban a la entrada de la ciudad, en el establo de un nuevo amigo suyo. Conocía a mucha gente por aquellas zonas, y por eso le gustaba viajar. pt Era um dia quente, e o vinho, por um destes mistérios insondáveis, conseguia resfriar um pouco seu corpo. As ovelhas estavam na entrada da cidade, no estábulo de um novo amigo seu. Conhecia muita gente por aquelas bandas — e por isso gostava de viajar. ------------------- ro Cu prietenii pe care şi-i face omul nu trebuie să stea zi de zi. Când vezi aceleaşi feţe mereu, cum i se întâmpla lui la Seminar, ajungi să-i consideri ca făcând parte din viaţa ta. Şi dacă fac parte din viaţa noastră, încep să vrea să ne-o şi schimbe. en he always made new friends, and he didn't need to spend all of his time with them. When someone sees the same people every day, as had happened with him at the seminary, they wind up becoming a part of that person's life. fr On arrive toujours à se faire de nouveaux amis, sans avoir besoin de rester avec eux jour après jour. Lorsqu'on voit toujours les mêmes personnes, comme c'était le cas au séminaire, on en vient à considérer qu'elles font partie de notre vie. Et alors, puisqu'elles font partie de notre vie, elles finissent par vouloir transformer notre vie. de Man konnte immer wieder neue Freundschaften schließen und mußte nicht Tag für Tag mit denselben Leuten auskommen. Wenn man, wie im Seminar, immer dieselben Menschen um sich hat, dann lassen wir sie zu einem festen Teil unseres Lebens werden. Und wenn sie dann ein fester Teil davon geworden sind, wollen sie unser Leben verändern. it si finisce sempre per fare nuovi amici, anche senza bisogno di trascorrere insieme un giorno dopo l'altro nello stesso luogo. Quando si vedono sempre le stesse persone - ed era quanto gli accadeva in seminario - alla fine queste cominciano a far parte della nostra vita. E quando divengono parte della nostra vita, cominciano anche a volerla modificare. es Uno siempre acaba haciendo amigos nuevos y no es necesario quedarse con ellos día tras día. Cuando vemos siempre a las mismas personas (y esto pasaba en el seminario) terminamos haciendo que pasen a formar parte de nuestras vidas. Y como ellas forman parte de nuestras vidas, pasan también a querer modificar nuestras vidas. pt A gente sempre acaba fazendo amigos novos, e não precisa ficar com eles dia após dia. Quando a gente vê sempre as mesmas pessoas — e isto acontecia no seminário — terminamos fazendo com que elas passem a fazer parte de nossas vidas. E como elas fazem parte de nossas vidas, passam também a querer modificar nossas vidas. ------------------- ro Dacă nu eşti aşa cum vor ei, se supără. Pentru că toţi ştiu exact cum trebuie să trăim noi. Şi niciodată n-au habar de cum trebuie să-şi trăiască propriile lor vieţi. Ca femeia cu visele, care nu ştia să le transforme în realitate. en And then they want the person to change. If someone isn't what others want them to be, the others become angry. Everyone seems to have a clear idea of how other people should lead their lives, but none about his or her own. fr Et si nous ne sommes pas tels qu'elles souhaiteraient nous voir, les voilà mécontentes. Car tout le monde croit savoir exactement comment nous devrions vivre. Mais personne ne sait jamais comment il doit lui-même vivre sa propre vie. Un peu comme la bonne femme des rêves, qui ne savait pas les transformer en réalité. de Und wenn wir dann nicht so werden, wie sie es erwarten, sind sie enttäuscht. Denn alle Menschen haben immer genaue Vorstellungen davon, wie wir unser Leben am besten zu leben haben. Doch nie wissen sie selber, wie sie ihr eigenes Leben am besten anpacken sollen. Wie jene Traumdeuterin, die nicht fähig war, die Träume Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. it Se non ci comportiamo come loro si aspettano, si irritano. Sembra che tutti abbiano l'idea esatta di come dobbiamo vivere la nostra vita. E non sanno mai come devono vivere la loro. Come la donna dei sogni, che non sapeva trasformarli in realtà. es Y si no somos como ellas esperan que seamos, se molestan. Porque todas las personas saben exactamente cómo debemos vivir nuestra vida. Y nunca tienen idea de cómo deben vivir sus propias vidas. Como la mujer de los sueños, que no sabía transformarlos en realidad. pt Se a gente não for como elas esperam ficar, chateadas. Porque todas as pessoas tem a noção exata de como devemos viver nossa vida. E nunca têm noção de como devem viver as suas próprias vidas. Como a mulher dos sonhos, que não sabia transformá-los em realidade. ------------------- ro Se hotărî să aştepte să mai coboare soarele spre asfinţit înainte de a pleca cu oile spre câmp. Peste trei zile avea să fie alături de fata negustorului. en He decided to wait until the sun had sunk a bit lower in the sky before following his flock back through the fields. Three days from now, he would be with the merchant's daughter. fr Il décida d'attendre que le soleil baisse un peu, avant de repartir dans la campagne avec ses brebis. Dans trois jours, il allait revoir la fille du commerçant. de Er wollte noch warten, bis die Sonne tiefer stand, bis er mit seiner Herde weiterzog. In nur mehr drei Tagen würde er mit der Tochter des Händlers beisammen sein. it Decise di aspettare che il sole si abbassasse un po', prima di proseguire con le pecore verso la campagna. Di lì a tre giorni avrebbe incontrato di nuovo la figlia del commerciante es Decidió esperar a que el sol estuviera un poco más bajo antes de seguir con sus ovejas en dirección al campo. Dentro de tres días estaría con la hija del comerciante. pt Resolveu esperar o sol descer um pouco, antes de seguir com suas ovelhas em direção ao campo. Daqui a três dias iria estar com a filha do comerciante. ------------------- ro Începu să citească din cartea pe care i-o dăduse un preot din Tarifa. Era o carte groasă, care vorbea despre o îngropăciune chiar din prima pagină. Pe lângă aceasta, numele personajelor erau îngrozitor de complicate. Dacă într-o bună zi o să scrie o carte, se gândi el, avea să pună un singur personaj, pentru ca cititorii să nu trebuiască să reţină tot felul de nume. en He started to read the book he had bought. On the very first page it described a burial ceremony. And the names of the people involved were very difficult to pronounce. If he ever wrote a book, he thought, he would present one person at a time, so that the reader wouldn't have to worry about memorizing a lot of names. fr Il commença à lire le livre que lui avait procuré le curé de Tarifa. C'était un volume épais et, dès la première page, il y était question d'un enterrement. En outre, les noms des personnages étaient extrêmement compliqués. Si jamais il lui arrivait un jour d'écrire un livre, pensa-t-il, il introduirait les personnages un à un, pour éviter aux lecteurs d'avoir à apprendre leurs noms par cœur tous à la fois. de Nun begann er das Buch zu lesen, welches er vom Pfarrer von Tarifa bekommen hatte. Es war sehr dick und handelte gleich auf der ersten Seite von einer Beerdigung, und die Namen der Figuren waren sehr kompliziert. Wenn er eines Tages selber ein Buch schreiben würde, dachte er bei sich, so würde er immer nur jeweils eine Person nach der anderen in Erscheinung treten lassen, um den Leser nicht zu verwirren. it Cominciò a leggere il libro che aveva avuto da un prete di Tarifa: era un librone, che parlava di un funerale fin dalla prima pagina. I nomi dei personaggi, inoltre, erano complicatissimi. Se un giorno dovessi scrivere un libro, pensò, inserirei un personaggio che compare una volta per tutte, per non costringere i lettori a passare il tempo a imparare a memoria i nomi degli altri. es Empezó a leer el libro que le había proporcionado el cura de Tarifa. Era un libro voluminoso, que hablaba de un entierro ya desde la primera página. Además, los nombres de los personajes eran complicadísimos. Pensó que si algún día él escribía un libro haría aparecer a los personajes de forma sucesiva, para que los lectores no tuviesen tanto trabajo en recordar nombres. pt Começou a ler o livro que tinha conseguido com o padre de Tarifa. Era um livro grosso, que falava de um enterro logo na primeira página. Além disso, o nome dos personagens eram complicadíssimos. Se algum dia escrevesse um livro, pensou ele, ia colocar um personagem aparecendo de cada vez, para que os leitores não tivessem que ficar decorando nomes. ------------------- ro Când reuşi să se concentreze puţin asupra lecturii ― şi era bună, pentru că vorbea despre o înmormântare pe zăpadă, ceea ce îi dădea o senzaţie de frig sub soarele acela teribil ― un bătrân se aşeză lângă el şi începu să-i vorbească. en When he was finally able to concentrate on what he was reading, he liked the book better; the burial was on a snowy day, and he welcomed the feeling of being cold. As he read on, an old man sat down at his side and tried to strike up a conversation. fr Alors qu'il arrivait à se concentrer un peu sur sa lecture (et c'était bien agréable, car il y avait un enterrement dans la neige, ce qui lui donnait une sensation de fraîcheur, sous ce soleil brûlant), un vieil homme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et engagea la conversation. de Als er sich endlich in die Lektüre vertiefen konnte - und sie war recht gut, denn sie handelte von einer Beerdigung im Schnee, was ihm ein Gefühl der Erfrischung unter dieser starken Mittagssonne vermittelte -, setzte sich ein alter Mann zu ihm auf die Bank und begann eine Unterhaltung. it Quando finalmente Riuscì a concentrarsi un po' nella lettura - ed era una lettura piacevole, giacché parlava di una sepoltura nella neve, il che gli trasmetteva una sensazione di freddo sotto quel sole cocente - un vecchio gli si sedette accanto e tentò di intavolare una conversazione. es Cuando consiguió concentrarse un poco en la lectura —y era buena, porque hablaba de un entierro en la nieve, lo que le transmitía una sensación de frío debajo de aquel inmenso sol—, un viejo se sentó a su lado y empezó a buscar conversación. pt Quando conseguiu concentrar-se um pouco na leitura, — e era boa, porque falava de um enterro na neve, o que lhe transmitia uma sensação de frio debaixo daquele imenso sol — um velho sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a puxar conversa. ------------------- ro ― Ce fac ăia acolo? întrebă el, arătând spre oamenii din piaţă. ― Muncesc, răspunse sec flăcăul şi se prefăcu prins din nou de lectură. În realitate, se gândea să tundă oile în faţa fetei negustorului, ca să vadă şi ea că era în stare să facă lucruri interesante. Îşi închipuise această scenă de mii de ori; de fiecare dată, fata se minuna când el îi explica că oile trebuie tunse de la coadă spre cap. en "What are they doing?" the old man asked, pointing at the people in the plaza. "Working," the boy answered dryly, making it look as if he wanted to concentrate on his reading. Actually, he was thinking about shearing his sheep in front of the merchant's daughter, so that she could see that he was someone who was capable of doing difficult things. He had already imagined the scene many times; every time, the girl became fascinated when he explained that the sheep had to be sheared from back to front. fr «Que font ces gens? demanda le vieillard, en désignant les passants sur la place. — Ils travaillent», répondit le berger, sèchement; et il fit semblant d'être absorbé par ce qu'il lisait. En réalité, il songeait qu'il allait tondre ses brebis devant la fille du commerçant, et qu'elle serait à même de constater qu'il pouvait faire des choses bien intéressantes. Il avait déjà imaginé cette scène des dizaines de fois. Et, toujours, il voyait la jeune fille s'émerveiller quand il commençait à lui expliquer que les moutons doivent être tondus de l'arrière vers l'avant. de »Was machen all die Leute?« fragte der Alte, während er auf die Menschen deutete, die über den Platz eilten. »Arbeiten«, antwortete der Jüngling kurz und tat so, als sei er in die Lektüre vertieft. In Wirklichkeit aber dachte er jetzt daran, daß er die Schafe diesmal vor den Augen der Tochter des Händlers scheren würde, damit sie sah, was er für interessante Dinge beherrschte. Diese Szene hatte er sich schon öfter vorgestellt; und immer war das Mädchen verblüfft, wenn er ihr erklärte, daß Schafe von hinten nach vorne geschoren werden müssen. it Che cosa stanno facendo? domandò il vecchio indicando le persone nella piazza. Stanno lavorando, rispose il ragazzo seccamente e, di nuovo, finse di concentrarsi nella lettura. In realtà stava pensando di tosare le pecore davanti alla figlia del commerciante per farle vedere tutte le cose interessanti che sapeva fare. es —¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó el viejo señalando a las personas en la plaza. —Están trabajando —repuso el muchacho secamente, y volvió a fingir que estaba concentrado en la lectura. En realidad estaba pensando en esquilar las ovejas delante de la hija del comerciante, para que ella viera que era capaz de hacer cosas interesantes. Ya había imaginado esta escena una infinidad de veces: en todas ellas, la chica quedaba deslumbrada cuando él empezaba a explicarle que las ovejas se deben esquilar desde atrás hacia adelante. pt — O que eles estão fazendo? — perguntou o velho, apontando para as pessoas da praça. — Trabalhando — respondeu o rapaz, secamente, e voltou a fingir que estava concentrado na leitura. Na verdade, estava pensando em tosquiar as ovelhas na frente da filha do comerciante, para ela atestar como ele era capaz de fazer coisas interessantes. Já havia imaginado esta cena uma porção de vezes; em todas elas, a menina ficava deslumbrada quando ele começava a lhe explicar que as ovelhas devem ser tosquiadas de trás para frente. ------------------- ro Şi încerca să-şi amintească şi câteva povestiri frumoase pe care să i le istorisească în timp ce el ar fi tuns oile. Pe cele mai multe le citise în cărţi, dar avea să le spună ca şi cum le-ar fi trăit cu adevărat. Ea n-o să ştie niciodată adevărul fiindcă nu ştia să citească. en He also tried to remember some good stories to relate as he sheared the sheep. Most of them he had read in books, but he would tell them as if they were from his personal experience. She would never know the difference, because she didn't know how to read. fr Il tâchait aussi de se rappeler quelques bonnes histoires à lui raconter tout en tondant les bêtes. C'étaient, pour la plupart, des histoires qu'il avait lues dans des livres, mais il les raconterait comme s'il les avait vécues luimême. Elle ne saurait jamais la différence, puisqu'elle ne savait pas lire dans les livres. de Auch versuchte er sich an ein paar gute Anekdoten zu erinnern, die er ihr während der Arbeit erzählen könnte. Die meisten kannte er aus irgendwelchen Büchern, aber er wollte sie so erzählen, als hätte er sie persönlich erlebt. Sie würde es sowieso nie merken, weil sie selber nicht lesen konnte. it Si era già immaginato la scena un mucchio di volte: e tutte le volte la giovane si stupiva quando lui si metteva a spiegarle come le pecore debbano essere tosate con un movimento dal dietro in avanti. Tentava, inoltre, di ricordare qualche storia divertente da raccontarle mentre tosava le pecore. In gran parte queste storie le aveva lette nei libri, ma gliele avrebbe raccontate come se le avesse vissute personalmente. Lei non avrebbe mai notato la differenza, perché non sapeva leggere i libri. es También intentaba acordarse de algunas buenas historias para contarle mientras esquilaba las ovejas. Casi todas las historias las había leído en los libros, pero las contaría como si las hubiera vivido personalmente. Ella nunca se daría cuenta porque no sabía leer libros. pt Também tentava se lembrar de algumas boas histórias para contar a ela enquanto tosquiava as ovelhas. A maior parte ele tinha lido nos livros, mas iria contar como se tivesse vivido pessoalmente. Ela nunca ia saber a diferença, porque não sabia ler livros. ------------------- ro Dar bătrânul insistă. Îi spuse că era obosit, că-i era sete, şi-i ceru o gură de vin băiatului. Acesta îi întinse carafa, doar-doar o tăcea bătrânul. en Meanwhile, the old man persisted in his attempt to strike up a conversation. He said that he was tired and thirsty, and asked if he might have a sip of the boy's wine. The boy offered his bottle, hoping that the old man would leave him alone. fr Le vieillard insista, cependant. Il raconta qu'il était fatigué, qu'il avait soif, et demanda à boire une gorgée de vin. Le garçon offrit sa bouteille ; peut-être l'autre allait-il le laisser tranquille. de Der Alte jedoch gab nicht auf. Er sagte, er sei müde und durstig, und bat um einen Schluck Wein. Der Jüngling reichte ihm die Flasche, in der Hoffnung, dann vielleicht seine Ruhe zu haben. it Il vecchio, intanto, insisteva. Disse che era stanco, assetato, e gli chiese un bicchiere di vino. Il ragazzo gli offrì la bottiglia: così, forse, lo avrebbe tacitato. es El viejo, sin embargo, insistió. Explicó que estaba cansado, con sed, y le pidió un trago de vino. El muchacho le ofreció su botella; quizá así se callaría. pt O velho, entretanto, insistiu. Falou que estava cansado, com sede, e pediu um gole de vinho ao rapaz. O rapaz ofereceu sua garrafa; talvez o velho ficasse quieto. ------------------- ro Dar moşul voia să stea la taclale cu tot dinadinsul. Îl întrebă ce carte citeşte. Băiatul se gândi să fie aspru şi să se mute pe altă bancă, dar taică-său îl învăţase să fie respectuos cu bătrânii. en But the old man wanted to talk, and he asked the boy what book he was reading. The boy was tempted to be rude, and move to another bench, but his father had taught him to be respectful of the elderly. fr Mais le vieil homme voulait absolument bavarder. Il demanda au berger ce qu'était le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Celui-ci pensa se montrer grossier et changer de banc, mais son père lui avait appris à respecter les personnes âgées. de Aber der Alte wollte sich unbedingt unterhalten. Er fragte, was er da gerade lese. Gerne wäre der Hirte jetzt unhöflich geworden und hätte die Bank gewechselt, aber sein Vater hatte ihm Respekt vor dem Alter beigebracht. it Ma quello voleva chiacchierare comunque. Gli mandò quale libro stesse leggendo. Il ragazzo pensò di mostrarsi brusco e cambiare panchina, ma suo padre gli aveva insegnato il rispetto per le persone più anziane. es Pero el viejo quería conversación a toda costa. Le preguntó qué libro estaba leyendo. Él pensó en ser descortés y cambiarse de banco, pero su padre le había enseñado a respetar a los ancianos. pt Mas o velho queria conversar de qualquer maneira. Perguntou que livro o rapaz estava lendo. Ele pensou em ser rude e mudar de banco, mas seu pai havia lhe ensinado o respeito pelos mais velhos. ------------------- ro Aşa că îi întinse bătrânului cartea, din două motive: primul, pentru că nu ştia să citească titlul. Iar al doilea, pentru că dacă nici bătrânul nu ştia, s-ar fi mutat singur pe altă bancă pentru ca să nu se simtă umilit. en So he held out the book to the man—for two reasons: first, that he, himself, wasn't sure how to pronounce the title; and second, that if the old man didn't know how to read, he would probably feel ashamed anddecide of his own accord to change benches. fr Alors il tendit le bouquin au vieux bonhomme, pour deux raisons : la première était qu'il se trouvait bien incapable d'en prononcer le titre; et la seconde, c'était que, si le vieux ne savait pas lire, c'était lui qui allait changer de banc, pour ne pas se sentir humilié. de So reichte er dem Alten das Buch aus zweierlei Gründen: erstens konnte er den Titel nicht richtig aussprechen, und zweitens würde der Alte, wenn er nicht lesen konnte, wahrscheinlich von sich aus die Bank wechseln, um sich nicht gedemütigt zu fühlen. it Quindi gli porse il libro, per due motivi: primo, perché non sapeva pronunciarne il titolo. E, secondo, perché nel caso il vecchio non sapesse leggere, sarebbe stato egli stesso a cambiare panchina per non sentirsi umiliato. es Entonces ofreció el libro al viejo por dos razones: la primera, porque no sabía pronunciar el título; y la segunda, porque si el viejo no sabía leer, sería él quien se cambiaría de banco para no sentirse humillado. pt Então estendeu o livro para o velho, por duas razões: a primeira é que não sabia pronunciar o título. E a segunda era que, se o velho não soubesse ler, ia ele mesmo mudar de banco para não sentir-se humilhado. ------------------- ro ― Hmmm, zise bătrânul, sucind cartea pe toate părţile, ca şi cum ar fi fost cine ştie ce ciudăţenie. E o carte importantă, dar e foarte plicticoasă. en "Hmm…" said the old man, looking at all sides of the book, as if it were some strange object. "This is an important book, but it's really irritating." fr «Hum! fit le vieillard, en examinant le volume sur toutes ses faces, comme si c'eût été un objet bizarre. C'est un livre important, mais fort ennuyeux. » de »Hmm...«, machte der Alte und betrachtete das Exemplar von allen Seiten, als handle es sich um einen seltenen Gegenstand. »Dies ist zwar ein wichtiges Werk, jedoch äußerst langweilig.« it Mmm... mormorò quegli, rigirando il volume da tutti i lati, quasi fosse un oggetto estraneo. E’ un libro importante, ma è molto noioso. es —Hummm... —dijo el viejo inspeccionando el volumen por todos los costados, como si fuese un objeto extraño—. Es un libro importante, pero muy aburrido. pt — Humm... — disse o velho, olhando o volume por todos os lados, como se fosse um objeto estranho. — É um livro importante, mas é muito chato. ------------------- ro Flăcăul rămase surprins. Şi moşul citea, ba chiar citise acea carte. Iar dacă acea carte era plicticoasă, cum spunea el, mai avea timp să o schimbe pe alta. en The boy was shocked. The old man knew how to read, and had already read the book. And if the book was irritating, as the old man had said, the boy still had time to change it for another. fr Le berger fut bien surpris. Ainsi, le bonhomme savait lire, lui aussi, et avait déjà lu ce livre-là. Et si c'était un ouvrage ennuyeux, comme il l'affirmait, il était encore temps de le changer pour un autre. de Der Jüngling war überrascht. Also konnte der Alte auch lesen und kannte sogar dieses Buch. Wenn es tatsächlich so langweilig ist, wie er behauptet, dann wäre noch Zeit, es gegen ein anderes einzutauschen. it Il ragazzo ne fu sorpreso. Anche il vecchio sapeva leggere, e quel libro lo aveva già letto. E se il libro era davvero noioso come affermava lui, era ancora in tempo a scambiarlo con un altro. es El muchacho se quedó sorprendido. El viejo sabía leer, y además ya había leído aquel libro. Y si era aburrido, como él decía, aún tendría tiempo de cambiarlo por otro. pt O rapaz ficou surpreso. O velho também lia, e já lera aquele livro. E se o livro era chato como ele dizia, ainda dava tempo de trocar por outro. ------------------- ro ― E o carte care vorbeşte despre ce vorbesc cam toate cărţile, continuă bătrânul. Despre neputinţa oamenilor de a-şi alege propriul destin. Şi se termină făcând în aşa fel încât toată lumea să creadă cea mai gogonată minciună din lume. en "It's a book that says the same thing almost all the other books in the world say," continued the old man. "It describes people's inability to choose their own destinies. And it ends up saying that everyone believes the world's greatest lie." fr «C'est un livre qui parle de la même chose que presque tous les livres, poursuivit le vieillard. De l'incapacité des gens à choisir leur propre destin. Et, pour finir, il laisse croire à la plus grande imposture du monde. de »Es ist ein Buch, das vom selben handelt wie alle an deren Bücher auch«, fuhr der Alte fort. »Der Unfähigkeit des Menschen, sein eigenes Schicksal zu wählen. Und schließlich bewirkt es, daß alle an die größte Lüge der r Welt glauben.« it E’ un libro che parla di qualcosa di cui parlano quasi tutti i libri, proseguì il vecchio. Dell'incapacità della gente di scegliere il proprio destino. E conclude facendo in modo che tutti credano alla menzogna più grande del mondo. es —Es un libro que habla de lo que hablan casi todos los libros —continuó el viejo—. De la incapacidad que las personas tienen para escoger su propio destino. Y termina haciendo que todo el mundo crea la mayor mentira del mundo. pt — É um livro que fala o que quase todos os livros falam — continuou o velho. — Da incapacidade que as pessoas têm de escolher seu próprio destino. E termina fazendo com que todo mundo acredite na maior mentira do mundo. ------------------ ro ― Şi care e cea mai mare minciună din lume? întrebă mirat băiatul. ― Păi, asta: într-o anume clipă din existenţă, pierdem controlul asupra vieţii noastre care începe să fie guvernată de soartă. Asta-i cea mai gogonată minciună din lume. en "What's the world's greatest lie?" the boy asked, completely surprised. "It's this: that at a certain point in our lives, we lose control of what's happening to us, and our lives become controlled by fate. That's the world's greatest lie." fr — Et quelle est donc la plus grande imposture du monde? demanda le jeune homme, surpris. — La voici: à un moment donné de notre existence, nous perdons la maîtrise, de notre vie, qui se trouve dès lors gouvernée par le destin. C'est là qu'est la plus grande imposture du monde. de »Welches ist denn die größte Lüge der Welt?« fragte der Jüngling überrascht. »Es ist diese: In einem bestimmten Moment unserer Existenz verlieren wir die Macht über unser Leben, und es wird dann vom Schicksal gelenkt. Das ist die größte Lüge der Welt! it Qual è la menzogna più grande del mondo? gli domandò, sorpreso, il ragazzo. E’ questa: che a un certo momento della nostra esistenza, perdiamo il controllo della nostra vita, che comincia così a essere regolata dal destino. E’ questa la menzogna più grande del mondo. es —¿Cuál es la mayor mentira del mundo? —indagó, sorprendido, el muchacho. —Es ésta: en un determinado momento de nuestra existencia, perdemos el control de nuestras vidas, y éstas pasan a ser gobernadas por el destino. Ésta es la mayor mentira del mundo. pt — Qual é a maior mentira do mundo? — indagou surpreso o rapaz. — É esta: em determinado momento de nossa existência, perdemos o controle de nossas vidas, e ela passa a ser governada pelo destino. Esta é a maior mentira do mundo. ------------------- ro ― Cu mine nu s-a întâmplat aşa, spuse flăcăul. Au vrut ca eu să fiu preot, dar eu m-am hotărât să mă fac cioban. ― E mai bine aşa, zise bătrânul, pentru că-ţi place să călătoreşti. en "That's never happened to me," the boy said. "They wanted me to be a priest, but I decided to become a shepherd.""Much better," said the old man. "Because you really like to travel." fr — Pour moi, cela ne s'est pas passé de cette façon, dit le jeune homme. On voulait faire de moi un prêtre, et j'ai décidé d'être berger. — C'est mieux ainsi, dit le vieillard. Parce que tu aimes voyager. » de »Bei mir war es nicht so«, entgegnete der junge Mann. »Man wollte einen Geistlichen aus mir machen, aber ich habe mich entschlossen, Schafhirte zu werden.« »So ist es besser«, meinte der Alte. »Schließlich reist du gerne.« it A me non è accaduto, affermò il ragazzo. Volevano che facessi il prete, ma io ho deciso di fare il pastore. Meglio così, soggiunse il vecchio. Perché a te piace viaggiare. es —Conmigo no sucedió tal cosa —replicó el muchacho—. Querían que yo fuese cura, pero yo decidí ser pastor. —Así es mejor —dijo el viejo—, porque te gusta viajar. pt — Comigo não aconteceu isto — disse o rapaz. — Queriam que eu fosse padre, e eu resolvi ser pastor. — Assim é melhor — disse o velho. — Porque você gosta de viajar. ------------------- ro “Mi-a ghicit gândurile”, îşi spuse băiatul. În acest timp, bătrânul răsfoia cartea groasă, fără cea mai mică intenţie de a o înapoia. Flăcăul a observat că purta nişte haine ciudate: părea arab, ceea ce nu era o raritate prin părţile acelea. en "He knew what I was thinking," the boy said to himself. The old man, meanwhile, was leafing through the book, without seeming to want to return it at all. The boy noticed that the man's clothing was strange. He looked like an Arab, which was not unusual in those parts. fr «Il a deviné mes pensées», se dit Santiago. Pendant ce temps, le vieux feuilletait le gros livre, sans la moindre intention de le rendre. Le berger remarqua qu'il était habillé d'étrange façon : il avait l'air d'un Arabe, ce qui n'était pas si extraordinaire dans la région. de >Er hat meine Gedanken gelesen, überlegte der Jüngling. Der Alte blätterte inzwischen im Buch, ohne Anstalten zu machen, es zurückzugeben. Der Hirte betrachtete die ausgefallene Kleidung, die jener trug; er sah wie ein Araber aus, was in dieser Gegend keine Seltenheit war. it Ha indovinato il mio pensiero, rifletto il ragazzo. Il vecchio, intanto, sfogliava il grosso libro, senza la minima intenzione di restituirglielo. Il pastore notò che era vestito in modo strano: aveva l'aria di essere un arabo; cosa non poi straordinaria in quella regione. es «Ha adivinado mi pensamiento», reflexionó el chico. El viejo, mientras tanto, hojeaba el grueso libro sin la menor intención de devolvérselo. El muchacho observó que vestía una ropa extraña; parecía un árabe, lo cual no era raro en aquella región. pt "Ele adivinhou meu pensamento", refletiu o rapaz. O velho, entretanto, folheava o livro grosso, sem a menor intenção de devolvê-lo. O rapaz notou que ele vestia uma roupa estranha; parecia um árabe, o que não era raro naquela região. ------------------- ro Africa se afla la numai câteva ore de Tarifa; şi n-aveai decât să străbaţi Strâmtoarea cea mică cu vaporul. Deseori apăreau arabi în oraş, după cumpărături şi spuneau rugăciuni bizare de mai multe ori pe zi. ― De unde sunteţi? întrebă. en Africa was only a few hours from Tarifa; one had only to cross the narrow straits by boat. Arabs often appeared in the city, shopping and chanting their strange prayers several times a day. "Where are you from?" fr L'Afrique se trouvait à quelques heures seulement de Tarifa ; il n'y avait qu'à traverser le petit détroit en bateau. Très souvent, des Arabes venus faire des emplettes apparaissaient en ville, et on les voyait prier de bien curieuse façon plusieurs fois par jour. «D'où est-ce que vous êtes? demandat-il. de Afrika lag nur wenige Stunden von Tarifa entfernt; man brauchte lediglich die schmale Meerenge mit einem Boot zu überqueren. Häufig erschienen Araber in der Stadt, um einzukaufen und mehrmals täglich eigenartige Gebete zu murmeln. »Woher kommen Sie?« fragte er. it L'Africa si trovava a qualche ora appena da Tarifa: bastava solo attraversare il piccolo stretto con un'imbarcazione. Molte volte, in città, comparivano arabi che facevano acquisti e recitavano strane preghiere più volte al giorno. Da dove venite, voi? domandò il ragazzo al vecchio. es África quedaba a pocas horas de Tarifa; sólo había que cruzar el pequeño estrecho en un barco. Muchas veces aparecían árabes en la ciudad, haciendo compras y rezando oraciones extrañas varias veces al día. —¿De dónde es usted? —preguntó. pt A África ficava a apenas algumas horas da Tarifa; e era só cruzar o pequeno estreito num barco. Muitas vezes apareciam árabes na cidade, fazendo compras e rezando orações estranhas várias vezes por dia. — De onde é o senhor? — perguntou. ------------------- ro ― Din mai multe locuri. ― Nimeni nu poate fi din mai multe locuri, ripostă flăcăul. Eu sunt păstor şi umblu prin multe părţi, dar sunt dintr-un singur loc, dintr-un oraş aproape de o cetate veche. Acolo m-am născut. en the boy asked."From many places." "No one can be from many places," the boy said. "I'm a shepherd, and I have been to many places, but I come from only one place—from a city near an ancient castle. That's where I was born." fr — De bien des endroits. — Personne ne peut être de plusieurs endroits, dit le garçon. Moi, je suis berger, et je peux me trouver en différents endroits, mais je suis originaire d'un seul: une ville proche d'un très vieux château. C'est là que je suis né. de »Von vielerorts.« »Niemand kann von verschiedenen Orten gleichzeitig kommen«, sagte der Jüngling. »Ich bin ein Hirte und kenne viele Orte, aber herkommen tue ich aus einer einzigen Stadt, in der Nähe einer alten Burg. Dort bin ich geboren.« it Da molti luoghi. Nessuno può essere originario di molti luoghi, rispose il ragazzo. Io sono un pastore e posso trovarmi in molti luoghi, ma sono originario di uno soltanto, di una città che si trova vicino a un antico castello. E’ lì che sono nato. es —De muchas partes. —Nadie puede ser de muchas partes —dijo el muchacho—. Yo soy un pastor y estoy en muchas partes, pero soy de un único lugar, de una ciudad cercana a un castillo antiguo. Allí fue donde nací. pt — De muitas partes. — Ninguém pode ser de muitas partes — o rapaz falou. — Eu sou um pastor e estou em muitas partes, mas sou de um único lugar, de uma cidade perto de um castelo antigo. Ali foi onde nasci. ------------------- 30px |link=Alchimistul/V |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul V 30px |link=Alchimistul/VII |alt=Înainte |Capitolul VII Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV